


Always...

by Toxxicsakura



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, This is gonna be sad folks, read the an before reading, we need more jushtin content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxxicsakura/pseuds/Toxxicsakura
Summary: 5 times Jushtin helped Solaria, and 1 time he couldn't.





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline might be weird.  
> From what I gathered Jushtin is about 14 years older than Solaria, and no one has told me otherwise do it's the timeline I'm going with.  
> Also it's a crime how little content there is for Jushtin.

Jushtin sighed as he wandered down the great halls, the loud clacking of his heels echoing off the heavily decorated walls. 

 

Despite the party going on downstairs, he really couldn't get himself into a party mood. 

 

Maybe it was because this made it official. 

 

He would never be queen. 

 

But, on some level he should have known it wouldn't last. 

 

Jushtin just wished his mother would have kept her joy for the situation under wraps for a little while longer. 

 

It hurt to think how glad she was that he would be replaced. 

 

A joyless laugh puffed past his lips, but could he blame her? It's not like he would have been a very good queen anyway…. 

 

So here he was, wandering around the castle as the celebration for his sisters birth raged on. And would probably go on late into the night. 

 

Solaria. 

 

A strong,  beautiful name for a future queen of Mewni. 

 

Jushtin snapped out of his thoughts, and blinked up at the door he found himself standing in front of. 

 

A gold lightning bolt emblem adorned the solid white door, ‘Solaria’ etched elegantly into the gold. 

 

Slender fingers fiddled with the long sleeves of his coat as he shuffled from foot to foot. 

 

Nervously, he ran his fingers through curly, light purple locks, should he go inside? 

 

He hasn't actually got to see his new little sister up close yet. 

 

The physicians didn't allow anyone but his father in the room while his mother was giving birth. 

 

And he wasn't allowed near Solaria afterwards, something about making sure she was healthy, and not letting anyone compromise her health. 

 

Now, after she was put away for rest, was the perfect time to see her without a maid or his mother hovering nearby. 

 

But did he really want to see her? 

 

Yeah, yeah he actually kind of did. 

 

It wasn't her fault that this happened to him, she was just a baby, she didn't ask to be born. 

 

With that thought he steeled himself, and opened the door to Solarias nursery. 

 

It was dark, and quiet in the room. Not surprising considering the late hour. 

 

He couldn't even hear the loud party that was surely still going on. 

 

Gently closing the door behind himself, careful not to break the silence, Jushtin stepped further into the room. The plush carpet muting his footsteps. 

 

Jushtin edged closer to the large, ornate crib and peered over the bars on the side. 

 

He was greeted by large, shimmering turquoise eyes gazing back into his own. 

 

Jumping back from the slight startle, he looked back at her, and raised his hand, giving Solaria an awkward wave. 

 

She looked at him, and Jushtin suddenly felt a bit foolish. That was until she gave a little giggle and mimicked his action. 

 

Smiling, Jushtin became a little more bold and reached into her crib and gently placed one of his slender fingers into his sisters tiny palm. 

 

Solaria gave him a wide toothless smile as she laughed pulling his finger around like a toy. 

 

Jushtin reached his other hand into the crib and - as gently as possible, he was still scared of hurting her; she was so small - he capped her small head, gently stroking his fingers over her soft fiery red hair. 

 

Rubbing his thumb over the bright lightning bolt on her cheek, he smiled. Now he really didn't have the heart to bear any ill will toward his little sister. 

 

Noticing she was starting to fall asleep, Jushtin pulled his hands away. He really should be getting back to the party now, appearances and all that. 

 

A thought that would have excited him once upon a time. 

 

Before he could get any further, a piercing cry came from Solarias crib. 

 

Jushtin jerked around and looked into her crib once more, to see what was making her so upset. 

 

She sniffled and looked up at him with large watery eyes, gurgling as she desperately tried to reach her tiny arms out to him with no avail. 

 

This fact seemed to frustrate her, as she took a deep breath ready to let out another cry. 

 

Jushtin saw where this was going, and shushed her before she could cry again, for such a tiny thing she sure could make a lot of noise. 

 

Solaria pulled at the sleeve of his coat until she was sitting up, and started to try and climb into his arms. 

 

What was even happening right now?! 

 

Jushtin now stood there with an armful of smug baby. 

 

Sighing, Jushtin tried to put Solaria back in her crib. 

 

All that got him was a lot of whining, pulled hair, and his hat knocked onto the ground. 

 

Having won their little tussle, Solaria was comfortably tucked against Jushtins chest falling to sleep easily. 

 

The young prince sighed, and resigned himself to his fate as a stuffed animal to cuddle with.

 

Deciding he might as well get comfortable, he took off his coat, laying it on the back of a nearby rocking chair, and kicking his shoes off to the side. 

 

Hopping into the crib, he laid down and used his arm as a pillow. He watched Solarias small chest rise and fall with each breath. 

 

Placing a hand over her stomach m, he curled protectively around her. 

 

Jushtin pressed his lips into the soft fluff of hair on her head. 

 

And he whispered a promise that only he, Solaria, and the heavens he promised to, would ever have the honor of knowing.


	2. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solaria breaks something, Jushtin covers for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinds short, but sweet. :)   
> Solaria is 6 & Jushtin is 20.  
> There are mentiond of drinking in this chapter, it isn't major so I didn't tag it, but if I need to please tell me!

Jushtin rubbed at his tired eyes, leaning back in his plush desk chair. 

 

He was so tired, he's been going through so much paperwork, mostly helping with the exchanging of goods with the other kingdoms, he could do in a few hours what took most others days to complete. 

 

The young prince was happy his mother trusted him with this position, but he also wished to have a night off and get utterly smashed at a party with Sazmo and the rest of his cru. 

 

Maybe another night, right now he had to get all this done. 

 

With a sigh Jushtin looked back down at the stack of papers spread out in front of him. 

 

The young prince stared at the words for awhile. 

 

And groaned, slamming his forhead down when it all started to blur together in a smeared mess. 

 

That was probably his queue to go to bed. 

 

Standing from his previous position, he gave a satisfied groan when his back crackled. 

 

Then he started on his nighttime routine. 

 

Putting on his most comfortable pajamas, and sitting in front of his vanity to carefully comb his soft hair. 

 

He then twisted curlers into it, and as he was applying face cream, the door to his bedroom slammed open and closed just as quickly. 

 

Jushtin stared into the wide eyes of his sister, as she stood with her back pressed against the door. 

 

Setting aside the jar he was holding, and wiped his hand with a cloth he had set aside. 

 

“To what do I owe this pleasant visit, Solaria?”, Jushtin inquired. 

 

It was best to not push her for an answer, so he waited patiently as Solaria shuffled a bit, not meeting his eyes. 

 

Solaria only ever acted this way around him, she respected their mother, but she only ever seemed to be afraid of disappointing her big brother. 

 

Jushtin was jolted out of his musings when Solaria mumbled something under her breath. 

 

He leant forward, “What was that?”

 

She crossed her arms and pouted, “I broke the big vase in the entrance hall…”

 

Oh, yeah that wasn't good. That vase was one of their mothers favorites. 

 

There was something she wasn't telling him though. 

 

That thing was huge, it must have took some force to knock it over and break it. 

 

“How did you break it?”

 

Silence, while she shifted from foot to foot. Jushtin didn't break his stare. 

 

“....I was playing monster hunter.“, Solaria finally admitted, as quietly as she could. 

 

Jushtin frowned, he didn't like her playing ‘monster hunter’ it was to morbid of a game in his opinion, but he figured he'd spare her a scolding at the moment. 

 

Plus, he was tired, and his bed was looking like a slice of paradise right now. 

 

Granted, it was extravagant on a normal day. But that was beside the point. 

 

He looked over, realizing he left Solaria in silence. 

 

A soft smile crossed his tired face, “Hey…”

 

She immediately jerked to attention. 

 

“How about you go put on your pajamas, and spend the night with me. If anyone asks, I'll tell them I was helping you with your studies. How does that sound?”, he laughed when Solaria nodded excitedly, relieved she wasn't going to get in trouble, and ran to her room to get ready. 

 

As he was settling into his bed, Solaria came back in and clambered up onto the massive bed. 

 

She struggled a bit as the mattress and cushy blankets sank under her weight. 

 

Solaria gave up crawling and just rolled over to his side. Jushtin laughed at her antics, patting the wild mess of red hair atop her head. 

 

The small princess smiled up at him, and held out a book he didn't notice she was holding before hand. 

 

‘Sagittaria the Brave’

 

Ah,  _ that _ story. 

 

Jushtin loved reading to Solaria, but he didn't love the book she usually picked. 

 

It was just a little to  _ violent _ for his tastes. 

 

But - he looked down at her smiling, expectant face - he never really could say no to her, and maybe he was just being a bit to over protective. 

 

So he smiled, tucking her in bed next to him. And he snuggled down himself and started the story. 

 

Solaria full asleep halfway through, so he laid the book on his night stand and quickly fell asleep himself. 

 

________

 

In the morning when everyone asked about the shattered vase, no one had an answer for the irritated queen.

 

And, if Jushtin made sure that the clumsy servant girl that took the blame for the mess got paid extra for her work? 

 

Well, that was no ones business but his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, I live for loving big bro Jushtin.


	3. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jushtin helps his sister when shes feeling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble with this chapter, I'm ok with it, but I hope you guys like it! (Sorry this took so long)  
> Solaria is 14, Jushtin is about 28

Jushtin walked down the halls, humming a light tune while carrying a tray of tea and snacks. 

 

He opened the doors to the training grounds, and gently nudged the doors closed behind himself. 

 

Grunts of exertion greeted his ears when he turned the corner. Pausing before he made his presence known, he watched Solaria using a practice sword to wail on a battle dummy. 

 

He watched her for a moment and looked around for a decent place to sit. 

 

A small frown tugged his lips when he spotted the wand placed on a nearby bench. Why was she using a practice sword instead of her wand? 

 

He stepped forword, and walked over to the bench. Placing the tray onto the bench. 

 

Jushtin cleared his throat to get her attention. She stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder at him, a glare etched into her features. 

 

Her expression softened when she saw who it was. Jushtin smiled and gestured toward the tray on the bench. 

 

Solaria sighed and dug the end of the wooden sword into the ground, leaving to stand straight up. 

 

She made her way over to him, heavily dropping her weight onto the bench. Jushtin then placed himself far more gently onto the seat. 

 

Solaria snatched up a cup of tea, chugging it. Jushtin took a proper hold of his own cup, no longer affected by his sisters manners or lack there of. 

 

He took a sip of his tea, “So why aren't you using your wand?”

 

Solaria slowed her eating for a moment, and grumbled around her mouth full of cake.

 

Jushtin waited, watching her scuff her boot on the ground. 

 

“Reasons”, she grumpily responded. 

 

Ah, she was taking the stubborn route. 

 

“Which are…?”, if he didn't push her he'd never get an answer. 

 

She let out a miserable groan, pushing her palms over her eyes. 

 

“It's just…! I..ugh!!”, she huffed out a frustrated breath. 

 

Jushtin waited with concerned expression. As brash as his sister was, it was really unlike her to be at such a loss for words. 

 

She took a deep breath to calm herself. 

 

“I read mom's chapter in the book…”, Solaria finally managed to mumble out. 

 

Jushtin blinked slowly at her admission. She read their mothers chapter? Why would that deter her from using the wand? It didn't make sense to him. 

 

“...What does Mothers chapter have to do with your use of the wand?”, he inquired. 

 

Solaria didn't look at him, she stared off to the side with her chin resting in her palm. 

 

Scrunching her face at his question, Solaria stood from her seated position and started to pace. 

 

Jushtins eyes followed her movements. 

 

“It's just, mom had so much hope for you! She said you had amazing potential, that you would do great things! She even regularly let you hold the wand when you were a  _ baby!” _ , her voice steadily rose while venting her frustration. 

 

Solaria stopped her pacing and glared at the ground, clenching her fist. 

 

She almost whispered the last sentence, “You would've been Queen by now if not for me.”

 

Jushtin stared at her with disbelief. He had no idea that Solaria would worry about something like that.

 

But, sitting here watching his sister shake with frustration, he knew he needed to sooth her doubts. 

 

He gracefully stood from his position, and stood next to Solaria. Placing a slender hand on her shoulder, he gave her a small smile. 

 

“Yes, it's true that Mother had high expectations for me”, it's been a long time since he's read the book but the words are still clear in his mind. 

 

He tapped a slim finger against her forhead, “But! That doesn't mean she thinks less of  _ you,  _ little sister.”

 

Solaria sniffed, and rubbed her hand against her eye, “Really?”

 

Jushtin let out chiming laughter, “Of course not! She knows you will be a strong Queen, as do I and Father!”

 

Solaria tried to hide a small smile into her shoulder, Jushtin beamed right back at her. Glad he could help calm her worries. 

 

The air was knocked out of him when Solaria suddenly turned and pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

She squeezed his middle, and buried her face into his chest. Something she hasn't done since she was young. 

 

“Thank you”, it was muffled, and barely audible but he heard it. 

 

He only smiled, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and ran his free hand through her fiery hair. 

 

Jushtin didn't need to say anything back, he would always keep his promise to his precious little sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first svtfoe fanfic, I hope you guys like it!  
> Comments & Kudos are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
